SATURN
by Auni38
Summary: What happens when a new recruit crash lands into the top-secret G.U.N airport, blows up it up, and gets assigned on a mission to destroy the colossal S.A.T.U.R.N ship from NASDA? No flames, reviews welcome. Rated T for profanity. ***AU***
1. Crash Landing

**Before you start reading this story, please be noted that this my first long-term novel, and I'm hoping to make a good start, so before you read on I would like to tell you that, I don't want ass kisses (reviews which praise too much) or flames. I want creative criticism that would rather lead me forward, in a good way, rather than dying in a god-darn illusion. Expect grammar mistakes, some lame sentences, but please, read on and REVIEW!**

**-Auni38**

It was a fine morning in the Mobian country of the United Federation, and almost all its inhabitants were drinking a coffee and getting ready for work or already on their way to work. It was already 7:00 AM, and the hustle and bustle of traffic filled the cities of North America, and our Blue Blur dashed through most of the congested traffic, doing his daily jog runs. However, in one small military island just a bit far away from Station Square, an air traffic controller was lazily lounging on his stair and taking sips out of his coffee.

The air control tower would have been deserted, if not for him lazily sitting there and enjoying the nice view it provided, well other than the fact that he was actually on duty. He was one of the air traffic controllers in the G.U.N J-146 space-port. His orange quills waved with the air coming out of the fan right in front of him. He sipped up all of his coffee, and knowing that the boss would take hours to come and rebuild a destroyed passage waiting area, he sat down for a nice nap. He was just about to go snorkeling into his mind, his radar beeped up.

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to fly over restricted air-space?!" He bolted upright on his chair and checked his radar. Heck, the plane was coming nearer and nearer, and for some reason, the plane's altitude was tremendously high, about 40 miles in the air, and at that moment, he realized that it was no terrestrial plane, but, a space-craft, or more accurately a space shuttle.

He hurriedly adjusted the speakers and tried to get contact with the pilot, and that was just when he started noticing the plane was losing altitude, a fast, and the amount in lost per second was increasing, rather than decreasing like it should be, especially when you saw that it was burning up in re-entry. "Is that idiot mad!?" He cursed the pilot and tried to get a connection with him, and bingo, he got one with the pilot.

"Hi! This is and I'm requesting your permission to land on this space-port!" The young pilot's voice rang through the orange hedgehog's ears with the sound of rocket engines on full blast and parachute blowing open. "You are entering restricted air-space! I repeat, you are-

Then he heard the sound of booster's igniting, and he couldn't even hear the sound cockpit computers in the crazy pilot's aircraft, beeping warning signals to the pilot. "I can't hear you sir! But, I need a clear runway, G.U.N wants me to land on a spaceport today, so I can complete my transfer to Mobius!" At that moment the orange hedgehog lost his cool, especially when he knew that IT WAS a G.U.N plane. "THEN WHY DON'T OFF YOUR GODDAMN ENGINES AND SLOW DOWN YOUR SPEED! YOU'RE KILLING MY EARS AND YOU'RE ALSO GONNA KILL YOUR SELF!" He shouted through the micro-phone, with pure irritation. "What did you say? I can't hear you sir! And I've run out of fuel in my fuel tank so I decided to on my boosters, is that okay?" said the sergeant with joyful enthusiasm.

At that moment, the controller's eyes went wide, and cold sweat fell down from his head, and his mouth gaped open, and his hands pulled the tie. The pilot, had been so stupid, that he activated his booster's, at a radar altitude of 500m, and he knew that it was it. "Hey sir! I can't control this thing! I'm going to release the fuel tank and booster's, and disable my throttle." The hedgehog slammed his head on the table and screamed, "HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" And sure enough, his fears came true.

The shuttle came close into about 450m in radar altitude, and you could see the parachutes gracefully dragging along with the wing, and a discarded fuel container and boosters, speeding straight towards the living quarters of the officers and pilots, and BAM! The whole building was beaten into pieces, its debris wreaked havoc on the hospitals and, the air control tower. Luckily, the tower survived, but the rest was destroyed, piece by piece.

The space-shuttle meanwhile, was going at about 100 m/s, and the parachutes were not helping as it was just speeding to the runway, and the pilot, had forgot to off the thrusters, for some reason or what so ever, and even if he did it wouldn't help. The plane crashed on the run-way and melted tarmac and screeched through the surface. In the middle of the impact, the cockpit was ejected and screeched on the tarmac, and left a trail of burnt tarmac on the ground, as it screeched to a halt.

The air control officer looked up from his table, once he heard that the noises stopped, and he could now only hear the birds chirping and the sound of the pilot trying to get out of his cockpit. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" He got up from his chair and frantically ran for the elevator, if the pilot died, he would probably be fired from his job and be guilty of not being able to save that young soul.

He was soon down on the floor, and (yet again) frantically ran towards the cockpit module, which was covered in molten tarmac and dirt. The hedgehog tried his best to open the cockpit door for the pilot when, the door just banged open and hit his jaws, which caused him to fall flat on the ground, in which you could say, that he had just been K.O-ed.

"Hey! Guys! I'm here! That was a pretty nice landing… Wasn't… It…" The pilot's last few sentences faded away as he saw all the damage he done, and swallowed hard, HQ, would not be pleased, at ALL.


	2. Un-Reasonable Transfer

**YAY! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE! Now newly revised so it is easier to read!**

* * *

><p>Evans waited nervously in the waiting room at the G.U.N Recruiting Head-Quarters near United Federation's Station Square. He knew that the top brass was not at all pleased (and probably more frustrated) with his performance in safe landings. They would also count his failure on keeping the thrusters on with his shuttle aimed at propagade, instead of retrograde and on being so stupid to carry all the fuel and boosters with him all the time (and as you might have been wondering, how there was fuel in the boosters). He waved his feet in the air a little bit, trying to release some stress.<p>

He knew that today was going to be a real bad day for him. G.U.N had a lost a good lot of reputation because of his stupidity, and he was the one responsible.

The past few hours in his taxi home was quite damnable for him. He had watched the whole news report on what happened at the airport. The news reporter was basically degrading G.U.N for having such careless pilots, and they seemed to have even tried to interview the air control officer.

Other than that, the news reporter even started bad mouthing G.U.N, and talking about how "moron half-wit goofs" which G.U.N sends on special missions.

But he didn't have much time to think more about that. "NEXT!" Called out an officer from the door in front of him, which may lead to his doom. At this call, a human soldier happily walked out from the room, who was happy as a sunflower (which probably indicates he managed to convince the recruitment manager to give him a higher starting rank). "I SAID NEXT!" shouted the man again. "All right! All right! I'm coming."

He then grimly and bravely walked in to what maybe his doom.

The moment he stepped into the room, a blast of air went through his green quills from an air blower nearby. The room was made out of nothing but plain concrete, and in the middle, were the table and the chairs.

"Take a seat." Said a male human, wearing nothing but his underwear, and he looked exactly like the stereo typical, hard-nailed, muscular sergeant.

Evans grabbed a chair and sat down. He noticed the sergeant were looking through some papers, probably looking for his profile.

He evened the papers, and casted an interrogating look towards Evans, and uttered, "So, looks like you were transferred here to Mobius eh, kid?" The sergeant then proceeded to look through his papers. "Age: 21… Rank: Sergeant… Transfer type: Personal…" He murmured. Then he all of sudden he stood upright from his chair and said, "AHA! So you were the one who racked the whole airport didn't you? Well then…" He slide back into his chair, but not without giving Evan's a sinister smile which made Evan's gulp.

He had a bad feeling the sergeant had a plan up on his head for something… Bad…

"Well then, looks like that you are the one that HQ instructed me," he took a mini water bottle from under the table, "to do anything I like on to your current status for wrecking an airport!" And then, he let out a roaring, and a bit sarcastic laugh.

Evan's heart sank. He didn't expect such thing. He had rather expected them to make him clean all the toilets and mess halls as a punishment. But he knew that this was going in a bad direction as, he could de-promoted to the starting rank of private, and even stripped of his veteran badge. He also could be sent right back to boot camp, with a 50% chance of failing the battle worthy test.

And to his horror, his fears did come true. But, it was much worse than he thought.

"Well then. I know what exactly to do with you. You have now been de-promoted to the rank of private and you are now assigned to..." And then the sergeant let out another of those unbearable laughs. "TO TEAM DARK!"

Evan's bolted up from his chair. "But sir! You must be mad. I'm not even fit for those kind of missions!" The sergeant started laughing and uttered, "EXACTLY! EXACTLY! HAHAHAHA! AND I'M SO SORRY PRIVATE! WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU'RE JOINING THOSE LOT OF CRIME MOPPERS! NOT A DAY MORE YOU'LL SPEND HERE IN BATTLEGROUNDS! HAHA! HOOOHOOO! HEEEHEEE! TOOOHOOO HEEEE HAAAAHA! HA…"

Evan's slowly went out of the room, hearing the sound the sergeant laughing. He had no idea why the sergeant was crazy enough to do that (and why the sergeant loved laughing so much), his rank has been striped, he was no known as an awful pilot, and where does this crazy recruiter land him in? Right in the middle of the pros who had no space for idiots, and assholes.

* * *

><p>"What? What is this? Some kind of joke?" Shadow ran through the agent quarters waving some papers, going right towards the information counter. He then stamped the papers on the information counter angry told the man behind it, "What kind of a joke is this, eh? Are you people telling me that HQ, DIRECTLY, has ordered us to take that, no good, moron and half-wit goof into our squad?!"<p>

The man behind the information counter trembled and checked the papers, sent a few messages to HQ from a computer right beside the counter. A few minutes passed. Then he told Shadow, "I'm afraid that it's positive sir…"

Shadow grabbed the man's collar and angrily shouted at him with his voice filled with rage, "TELL ME TRUTHFULLY! IS THIS! A JOKE! OR NOT!" "It's… Not… A… Joke… Sir…" The man managed to stammer, even though he was trembling like a jelly. Shadow was so frustrated that with all his might, threw the man right back onto his chair.

And unfortunately for him, he slammed into the chair, and with the force of kinetic energy, crashed onto a wall behind him and he was knocked out, with his tongue right in the air, and space shuttles swirling around his head.

Meanwhile, Shadow was doing a stampede to his agent quarters, to tell Rouge and Omega about what happened over the phone.

"You're lying to me!" and "I do not understand, what kind of organic life forms would suggest such things." Were the only replies he got.

"Look, Rouge! I know that this is some messed up shit, right? But I still don't why HQ was made enough to do such a thing. I mean, it was the main commanders themselves." Rouge then told him in a teasing voice, "Look sweetheart. I'm quite sure that this is happening because he magnificently blew up an airbase. Isn't that amazing? He only destroyed it with two boosters and an empty fuel tank!"

Shadow uttered a word of cursing and continued saying, "Hey! Stop that! Have you think about all the things that will happen because of that idiot?" "Of course, sweetheart. It would be magnificent!" Was Rouge's sarcastic reply before she cut off.

Shadow walked around his quarters in circles, cursing under his breath, muttering words of pure hatred and kicking any cans or anything that came in contact with his boots. It was only approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes before the moron would arrive.

* * *

><p>When Evan's arrived at the G.U.N agent quarters in Station Square, it was already 5:15 PM and 15 seconds. He had a bad feeling that the he was not going to get a good reception from any of Team Dark's members.<p>

He even had a much worse feeling when he saw a quite tired, and bruised information officer. Evan's braced for the worst and, took his luggage out of the yellow taxi cab and walked bravely into the reception office.

The information officer angrily looked at him. "Oh, so it's you! Here's your goddamn keys and now SCRAM!" He threw a bunch of keys at Evan's and again told him to scram up the stairs to his quarters.

He ran up the stairs to only find that all the lights were lit out, and it was pitch black. Still he, climbed up the stair-case, and then switched on his flashlight.

Oddly enough, the rooms were lit, as he saw some light creeping out of the doorways. "Is this some weird custom of welcoming someone new?" he thought and slowly walked to his room with flashlight at hand.

He checked the key number again. It was #12, just next to #13 and #11. He tried to open the lock, but the lock seemed to be jammed shut. He tried again. Nope no avail. Then he tried again, and at that sacred moment, he thanked god that he heard the lock open, but what he was going to face next may actually, really prove that, Team Dark, hated him. A LOT.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of Note: The Second Chapter had to be revised because of Windows Word making auto-borderlines. (Another) Point of Note: Third Chapter may come a bit later.<strong>


	3. Criminals or Spies?

**Hey there people! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Well if you did (or even didn't) I strongly advise you that you keep reading this story, as I may be improving my English and story writing capabilities on the way. So read on, and don't forget to leave a review! *****On further note, it's the year 2032*******

* * *

><p>Evan's woke up on his alarm going off. He tried his best to press the snooze button, but instead succeeded in throwing it off the bedside table. He had been awake last night, as Team Dark's members had given him a hell of a surprise by setting off one of those "happy birthday" sound cards and kept him awake all night long, till its battery went off.<p>

His room was nothing but a concrete block with a bed and a bedside table until he filled it with his equipment, accessories and food. And because of what he did, the room was cluttered with guns, ammunition, armor, glasses, casual clothing and bits of chocolate bars.

Still, he felt damned to even wake up in his quarters. He knew he would have to walk to the showers in which he may meet more frustrated Team Dark members along the way.

However, instead of waking up and rubbing his eyes and getting ready to go to the showers, he just collapsed on to the bed again, thinking about the question of why he was sent into the team.

First of all, was HQ crazy to actually allow the sergeant to send him here? I mean, they could actually just kick him out from the military right? Or even send that sucker back to boot camp. But instead, they de-promoted and landed him up in a group of people that can be considers as captains or even majors.

But still, he knew there wasn't enough time to wonder about all these questions, so he stood up from his bed, rubbed his eyes and went straight to the showers with his towel. As he was in his underwear, he just went straight there.

Luckily, no one else was around, so going to the shower came out nicely. Soon he was dressed in his regular light camouflage-stripped clothes and went down to the mess hall.

"Wow…" was his only comment when he entered the hall, which was now hustling and bustling with busy bodies trying to get bite. It wasn't much a surprise for him as it already was like 8:00 AM in the morning, so everyone wanted their breakfast and he wanted his too.

He went to grab a plate and get his breakfast in which he had to wait in a line. When his turn came, he took some noodles, a packet of fresh milk and a glass water. He was quite a light eater, and eating too much than intended wasn't something he liked doing.

But now, was his moment to face the members of Team Dark, properly. It was real easy to spot them because of Omega sitting and waiting for his team members to finish devouring their meals.

In truth, it was as easy as spotting Obelix in a huge crowd with his stone menhir.

He walked to their table, placed his tray down near Omega and sat down near him. A small beep of displeasure came from him. The tension between them was a little bit tense, so he hoped it wouldn't last long.

Shadow drank some his juice and told him in quiet a plain manner, "You're late." Evan's dared not to open his mouth and continued to eat his own meal. Meanwhile, Rouge pretended that she wasn't listening and kept drinking some water.

"It's not good when you get late on your first day, especially when you really _boosted_ your arrival into this country." Shadow spoke to him in quite a mocking tone and kept drinking his juice, like nothing much was happening.

Evan's, without noticing had already eaten up most of his noodles, so he started drinking up the milk.

Soon it breakfast was over without much events happening, except the fact that Shadow spoke and that Omega seemed to be quite frustrated that Evan's was sitting next to him. Soon, the agents were called for their mission briefing.

* * *

><p>It was now 10:00 AM in Station Square as Team Dark and their new fellow member were driving through the various city blocks, heading for a shady hideout that a group of criminals were hiding in (or so what command thought). It was Evan's first mission with them, and he was damn right nervous.<p>

There were many reasons why he was nervous, but the main reasons why he was nervous is because, first of all, this was his first mission and secondly, he was looking quite odd with them.

A soldier wearing his visor, armor, his vest and carrying his gun, ammunition and grenades wasn't going to fit the rest of the group which barely wore any armor other than their suits were not going to fit into them so nicely. I mean imagine, some soldier wearing his full equipment going out to catch criminals with a 'cop' would look like. And next to that 'cop' was _beautiful_ bat lady with the sexiest type of clothing she got, with a robot painted in red and black styles.

There were halfway through to the drop off zone when Shadow spoke up to give them their briefing, "OK, listen up. G.U.N wants us to infiltrate the building, capture the criminal, get out of the building in any way we can and also," Evan's had a feeling the last one Shadow was going to say was something about him, "try not to go fast. Or you'll end up being fired or worse, understand, _private_?" Evan's gave a nod, but his facial expression was blocked out by his full head visor.

Everyone got out from the car, and prepared to infiltrate into the building.

The building they had to infiltrate was nothing but a degraded flat, near some more developed and active buildings that seem to help boost the economy of the city.

Shadow carefully examined the building as Evan's checked his ammo while Rouge did some stretches, waiting impatiently for Shadow to give them an order.

Finally, after a brief few moments of silence, Omega spoke, "Can't we just breakthrough the front door?" Shadow kept examining the building and told Omega that it would be too dangerous. "You could hurry up you know? I'm getting tired of doing nothing but sitting around…" Apparently, everyone, including Rouge was getting impatient.

Soon, after a few minutes of impatient pebble kicking and groaning from other team members, Shadow finally managed to pinpoint 3 open windows around the building. 2 of them from the sides, and the last one from the front.

"Listen up! I've viewed blueprints of this building. Through the windows, we will arrive at a terrace looking down upon the main part of the building. So basically, one of us will have to go in through the main gate, and assault the forces directly down below, while the rest give covering fire…" And with that Shadow stopped to think for a moment. He had to carefully select who will have to assault the front door, and who will be giving covering fire to the assaulter.

Even though Omega was the most suited and most capable of going in and destroying the whole place down to the ground, Shadow had a little idea in mind for the new recruit. Even though nobody had openly declared his hatred to Evans, they had already declared their hatred for him in more of a round-about manner.

Shadow then took out his automatic, tightened his bullet proof vest and openly declared, "OK guys... Rouge, Omega and I will infiltrate the upper deck," Evans had a feeling that a bullet train was coming for him, "and you Evans, will go in through the front door!" Shadow declared that last sentence with an air of finality.

Normally, Evans would have opened his mouth argued that he was not fit for such 'go in through the front door, alone' operations, but instead he just gave a nod and went ready to blast the door open on Shadow's command.

The rest of Team Dark went to the side windows, with Omega giving each member a boost with his big shoulders. Soon (nearly) everyone was upstairs on the terrace, looking down upon the tiled and dusty floor of the flat.

Shadow and the rest activated their Night Vision as it was very dark inside the building, but not pitch black as so called "Ambient Light" still remained, given off by some computers inside the room. Shadow could see that there were group of men, standing and leaning over a table, discussing something. Even though most of the men were blocking him from seeing what was on the table, he could see that they were discussing over something very important, which he at once targeted it as Intel. He also found it odd the fact that they could not see Omega's red eyes, glowing beautifully in the dark.

But, he decided not to ponder about these questions and rather give Evans the signal. He brought up his radio communicator to mouth level and gave the command, "Blow it..."

At the word of Shadow's command, he instantly placed an explosive on the door and set it. Then he did a mad dash for cover.

Then with a tremendous bang, the door exploded to bits and Evans charged in, with his Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) in firing position. The light of the sun flooded into the room, so Shadow instantly took off his NV goggles and ordered all of his team mates to fire. All of them (except Omega, which resorted to Missiles and Grenades) took out their automatics and started providing cover support for Evans.

The surprise attack startled the enemy. And with the sun light flooding in, you could see that these were human forces, and they were wearing standard issue NATO clothing, guns and accessories, but their patches were not with the logo of the United States of America, but rather, NASDA logos. And furthermore, these weren't criminals, but military recruits!

"WE'VE GOT INTRUDERS!" A soldier shouted, and took cover beside the table and chairs, only to be bombarded to bits by a grenade from Omega. "Weakling..." Was Omega's only comment as he proceeded to kill each and every soldier at ground level, except Evans of course!

While his team members was providing as much support as they could, he knew he was outnumbered as he was against like 10 soldiers, who were actually doing pretty well, recalling the fact that Omega was trying to bombard the enemy soldiers down.

Evans leaned right from his cover positions, and shot a burst round of bullets at male soldier with black hair that looked seemed to be from an Indian descent. He was however, in the cover of a wall, and because he was a skilled dodger, the bullets missed.

The man shot 3 burst shots back at Evans, one nearly grazing his right arm. "Shit!" Was his only response as the man shot back again, determined to kill him or at least, injure him. Evans was trying to get his best shot at him, but every time, either another 'firework' from Omega would make him lean back again, or the man would shoot back.

After more than a few failed attempts at trying to kill the Indian, he finally decided to take a risk and shoot at the man, when Omega was blasting his grenades at the group of real skilled human soldiers. However, he knew it would be a very hard shot to do, as the sunlight kept flooding in even more, as the building was being literally demolished by Omega's grenades and rockets.

Still, Evans quickly leaned at just the right moment when Omega shot a missile at some other soldier. He aimed accurately at the Indian and pulled the trigger. His shots roared through the room as the Indian got hit by 5 bullets in the head, and fell down and died.

Evans then quickly dashed behind to the table which was now all tumbled down, with a peculiar blue colored hard drive just next to it.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge did their best to shoot down the rest of the soldiers, but they, however, were very skilled and kept fighting on without stopping. They had to duck every now then, as the human soldiers kept their suppressing fire up, and even Omega was having a hard time locking onto the human soldiers.

Shadow switched his communicator on, and established a link with Evans, and quickly told him, "Evans! How's it going down there?! We can't get a proper shot from up this terrace! They just seemed to firing at his, bullet by bullet, trying to hold us off! Divert their attention from us will you!? I'm getting sick tired of these bastards!" And as if Shadow's swear word irritated a soldier, a few bullets went into his communicator, and it went blast. "DAMMNIT!"

Even in the heat of the battle, Evans heard what Shadow had said. He had to divert their attention somehow, but they seemed to be having their work load equally distributed, with one half pinning Evans down, and the rest, trying to get a shot at the pro members of Team Dark.

Then, he got an idea. He always carried military equipment, and even pained his back to carry nearly, everything they would need for a close quarters battle situation, including flash bangs. As Shadow's communicator was off he shouted at his team members, "HEY! I'M GONNA FLASH BANG 'EM!" In response, Shadow quickly signaled everyone to get down and cover their eyes, as they wouldn't want to be blinded by it's light.

Evans, with all his might, threw the grenade directly into the crowd of human soldiers. Evans quickly ducked, and when he heard a terrific bang with some static, he quickly went into actions.

He stood upright from his position and switched to the fully automatic mode on his ACR rifle, and quickly went into action. With a burst of gun-fire, he started taking down the still startled soldiers, letting their blood splatter on the opposite sides of the walls. A few bullet shells fell to the ground from his rifle, and the intense battle was over.

The whole flat was now nearly demolished to pieces, with the inside walkway or terrace, barely standing, and most of the walls blown to smithereens by Omega. Blood and bullet shells lay everywhere, and even Evans whole visor was splattered with blood. Well, it was one hell of a bloody fight any way.

Shadow, Rouge and Omega jumped down from the walkaway. "Right..." He said as he examined the mess that they had created, "Everyone, regroup with me." Evans quickly ran towards his direction.

Everyone was anxiously waiting for a debriefing when, Shadow called Evans. "Yes sir!" Shadow gave Evans a question look and told him, "Not bad, for a _moron_..." A small giggle escaped from Rouge's mouth, and Evans forcefully resisted an urge to curse at Shadow. "Still, seen anything of interest, _private_?"

Evans responded by giving Shadow the blue hard drive he had found. "Interesting..." He carefully examined the drive, wiping dust off its surface every now and then. Then, finally he put it into his pocket, and signaled everyone to move out of the building, and report to HQ. It had been quite a day for Evans, a he felt a bit let down to no that no one gave a hint of appreciation for what he did to the NASDA soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 3<strong>**rd**** Chapter finished! This was one of the ones that took a long time to make as I switched from MS Word 2013 to LibreOffice, which was much better! And as always, R&R!**


End file.
